Mitsukiki Weeks 2018
by Zory rock101
Summary: Mitsuhide and Kiki at married and now their are on their honeymoon.
1. Chapter 1

**Mitsukiki weeks 2018**

 **This story is Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon from a part of The Story of the Princess of Clarines: A Royal Life A day After Mitsuhide and Kiki got married.**

 **Chapter 1**

Mitsuhide and Kiki pack for their honeymoon. "Did you pack everything to need?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, I think I got everything I want to bring with me." Mitsuhide answer, close his suitcase. "Did you pack what you need?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, I got everything I pack in my suitcase." Kiki answer, close her suitcase.

"Are you ready to go?" Mitsuhide asked, open the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kiki answer walked over to the door with her suitcase. Mitsuhide and Kiki walked down the hallway to the carriage. Shirayuki, Zen, Torou, and Obi waiting outside beside the carriage.

"You guys come to see us off," Mitsuhide said, let out a laugh.

"Yeah, like you saw Shirayuki and me off when we going on our honeymoon," Zen said, walked up to Mitsuhide.

"Have fun on your honeymoon," Shirayuki said, walking up to Kiki.

"We will and make sure that Zen doesn't get into any trouble while we're gone," Kiki said with a smile.

"You know I can hear you right," Zen said, turn around and looked at Kiki and Shirayuki.

"I second that emotion," Mitsuhide said, let out a laugh. Zen turn his head halfway to glared at Mitsuhide. "Haney, I think it is time to go," Mitsuhide said, take a step away from Zen.

"Okay." Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Can't wait for you guys to come back and tell me all about your honeymoon," Torou said, looking at Mitsuhide and Kiki.

"We will." Kiki and Mitsuhide said at the same time.

"Have fun but not too much fun," Obi said with a big smile on his face.

"Obi is that all you think about?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Obi.

"He is really good in bed," Torou said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"um...I...what...I did not need to know that." Mitsuhide said, walking to the carriage.

"Will, we will see you guys," Kiki said, getting in the carriage.

"Bye." Everyone said, waving at the carriage that drives to the gate. Kiki laid her head on Mitshide shoulder.

"You know what Mitsuhide," Kiki said, looked up to him.

"What?" Mitsuhide asked, looking back at her.

"You never change seen the day I meet you," Kiki said, give him a kiss on the cheek. "That why I love you," Kiki said, laid her head back down on Mitsuhide's shoulder. After a while, Mitsuhide and Kiki finally got to the hotel they are staying at for their honeymoon. They walked down the hallway to their room and went in.

"The room has a great view," Mitsuhide said, walking over to the window and looked out to the ocean.

"Yes, it did," Kiki said, set her suitcase on the bed and open it. "I'm going to start unpacking," Kiki said, putting her close in the dress.

"Okay, I will too," Mitsuhide said, walked back over to his suitcase and also put it on the bed. He opens his suitcase and starting to put his clothes away in the dress too.

"It looks like the sun is going down," Kiki said, looking at the window after she finishes putting her clothes away.

"Yeah, it is," Mitsuhide said, put the suitcase in the closet and laid down on the bed. "The bed feel nice." He said, close his eyes. Kiki looked at Mitsuhide and walked over to the bed. She climbs in and pulls the blanket over her body. Just then Mitsuhide grabs her and pulls her close to his chest. "I can't believe it that you are my wife now," Mitsuhide said, give her a kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Mitsuhide," Kiki said, laid her head on his chest.

"I love you too," Mitsuhide said, close his eyes and fill asleep along with Kiki in his arms.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mitsukiki Weeks 2018**

 **Chapter 2**

The next morning Kiki and Mitsuhide woke up and starting to make breakfast. "The breakfast small so good," Mitsuhide said, sat down at the table.

"Thank you but you help me too," Kiki said, sat down at the table too.

"I know," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Mitsuhide, what wrong?" Kiki asked, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Oh, I was just thinking what Zen doing now," Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Ever on our honeymoon you still think of him," Kiki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"I know but If you know Zen. He will get himself into trouble." Mitsuhide said, pick up his fork.

"Yeah, your right," Kiki said, let out a laugh.

 **Meanwhile at the castle...**

"HHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO." Zen sneeze at his desk.

"Honey are you catch a cold," Shirayuki said, walked up to him.

"No, I think the room is just dusty," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Or someone talks about you," Shirayuki said, going through the document.

"Why would someone take about me?" Zen said, sign some document.

"I don't know people like to talk." Shirayuki answer, Walking behind Zen and wrap her arms around him. "Let have a little bit of fun before they coming back in two weeks?" Shirayuki asked, kissing Zen's neck.

"Okay then." Zen answer, set his pen down on his desk.

 **Back with Mitsuhide and Kiki...**

Mitsuhide and Kiki walking on the beach holding each other hand. "It is a beautiful night," Kiki said, looking up at the stars in the night sky.

"Yeah, it is so beautiful," Mitsuhide said, also looking up at the night sky too.

"Do you want to go back and relax before going to bed?" Kiki said, looking at Mitushide.

"Yeah, I would love that." Mitsuhide answer, looking back at Kiki.

"Okay," Kiki said, walked back to the hotel. Mitsuhide opens the door to their hotel room and lets Kiki walked in first.

"I bring us some drink upstairs," Mitsuhdie said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay, Kiki said, walked upstairs and sat down on the bed. After a while, Mitsuhdie walked upstair carry two cups with him.

"Here you go," Mitsuhide said, hand Kiki one of the cups.

"Thank you," Kiki said, took the cup from Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide sat down on the bed.

"It nice having time alone," Mitsuhdie said, laid down on a pillow.

"Yeah, it is nice," Kiki said, lay her head down on Mitushide's chest. Mitsuhide wraps his arms around kiki and closes his eyes.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mitsukiki Weeks 2018**

 **Chapter 3**

The next morning Mitsuhide woke up and start making breakfast for his new wife who was still sound asleep. Mitsuhide walked upstairs carrying a tray with food. Kiki woke up and saw Mitsuhide sitting on the bed with the tray. "Good morning," Mitsuhide said, looking down at her.

"Good morning," Kiki said, sat up in bed and looked at Mitsuhide.

"I brought you breast in bed," Mitsuhide said, set it on Kiki's lap.

"Thank you," Kiki said, with a smile on her face.

"What do you want to do today?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Well, I want to climb the mountain," Kiki said, took a bite off her food.

"Okay, we can go when you get done eating," Mitsuhdie said, stand up from the bed.

"Okay," Kiki said, watch Mitsuhide walked out of the room. Kiki stands up from the bed and got dress and meet Mitsuhide downstairs.

"Are you ready to go?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, walked out of the hotel with Kiki beside him. Mitsuhide and Kiki walked up the mountain.

"It is so beautiful up here," Kiki said, looking at the scenery.

"Yeah, it is beautiful," Mitsuhide said, standing next to Kiki. "Just like you," Mitsuhide said, wrapping his arms around Kiki.

"I love you," Kiki said, wrapping her arms around Mitsuhide neck.

"I love you too," Mitsuhide said, give Kiki a kiss on the lips. "let head back down," Mitsuhide said, took Kiki's hand and start walking down the mountain.

"Okay," Kiki said, follow after Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide and Kiki stop and grab something to drink then sat at a table.

"Are you having fun?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, very much," Kiki said, looking back at Mitsuhide with a smile.

"That good," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mitsukiki Weeks 2018**

 **Chapter 4**

Kiki and Mitsuhide laid on the beach holding each other in their arms. "The sunset is so beautiful," Kiki said, lend her head against Mitsuhide chest.

"Yeah it is so beautiful," Mitsuhide said, also looking at the sunset. "Do you want to go for a walked before we head back to the hotel?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at Kiki.

"Yeah, that would be great," Kiki said, stand up from the ground.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, stand up and took Kiki's hand. They walked down the beach bare feet.

"The sand feels so good," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Yeah it did," Mitsuhide said, looking back at Kiki with a smile on his face. "Let head back now," Mitsuhide said, took Kiki hand.

"Okay," Kiki said, walking back to the hotel with Mitsuhide beside her still holding her hand. Mitsuhide opens the door to the room and lets Kiki walked in first. "Thank you," Kiki said, walk in the room.

"I will get dinner ready," Mitsuhide said, walked in the kitchen while Kiki went over and sat on the couch. "What do you want for Dinner?" Mitsuhide said in the kitchen.

"Surprise me," Kiki said, looking at the kitchen door.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said. After a while, Dinner was done and Kiki went to the dining room. Kiki sat down at the table waiting for Mitsuhide to bring it over.

"It small so well," Kiki said, looking at the food.

"Thank you," Mitsuhide said, sat down at the table looking at Kiki. "I make your favorite tonight," Mitsuhide said with a smile.

"Well, thank you," Kiki said, pick up her fork and starting eating. Mitsuhide also picks up his fork and starting eating his food. After a while, Kiki and Mitsuhide got done eating. They went up to their room and laid down on the bed.

"Goodnight, Kiki," Mitsuhide said, wrap his arms around Kiki and close his eyes.

"Goodnight, Mitsuhide," Kiki said, close her eyes and fall asleep.

 **See you in the next chapter...  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mitsukiki Weeks 2018**

 **Chapter 5**

The next morning Mitsuhide and Kiki walked around the park holding each other hand. "I think everything is okay at the castle become no one come to tell us," Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki

"Yeah I know with Shirayuki twin sister and we ruin their honeymoon," Kiki said, looking back at Mitsuhide.

"I know I still feel bad for that," Mitsuhide said, letting out a sigh.

"I know, Zen was not very happy," Kiki said.

"Yeah, I won't be either if someone comes and ruins my honeymoon," Mitsuhide said, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah," Kiki said, also looking up at the sky too. "It is pretty hot today," Kiki said, using her hand as a fan.

"Yeah, it is," Mitsuhide said, blocking the light from his eyes.

"Let go swimming," Kiki said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"Okay," Mitsuhide said, walking to the beach holding Kiki hand. Mitsuhide and Kiki got in the water and swimming around to cool off. After a while, Mitsuhide and Kiki got out of the water and dry themselves off with a towel.

"That was so nice," Kiki said, walking on the beach with Mitsuhide.

"Yeah, that want we need," Mitsuhide said with a smile. Mitsuhide and Kiki went back to the hotel and relax on layout chair.

The rest of Mitsuhide and Kiki honeymoon was a good one with a lot of fun.

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **Sorry, I run out of idea for this story.**


End file.
